herofandomcom-20200223-history
Falcon (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Samuel "Sam" Wilson (also known as Exo-7 Falcon) is one of the main protagonists introduced in the 2014 Marvel film Captain America: The Winter Soldier ''and appears in the epic 2015 superhero movie ''Avengers: Age of Ultron. He is portrayed by Anthony Mackie. Role Military Career and Early Life Sam Wilson was born in September 23, 1978 and later joined the United States Air Force, serving two tours and eventually becoming a pararescueman, assigned to the 58th Rescue Squadron. He was a test pilot for the EXO-7 Falcon along with his wingman, Riley. During a mission, Riley was killed after he was hit by an RPG and Wilson could do nothing to save him. After losing his friend, Wilson found that he had a hard time trying to find a reason to continue serving and soon left the military and focused his efforts on helping soldiers suffering with PTSD. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' :"Don't say it! Don't you say it!" '' "On your left." "Come on man!" :―Wilson and Steve Rogers Meeting Captain America After returning home, he joined the Department of Veterans Affairs helping people suffering from PTSD. While out on a morning jog, Wilson met Steve Rogers and the two talked about their status as veterans and their time serving in the Armed Forces. Wilson asked Rogers about the differences between living in the 1940's and now before recommending some music for him to listen to. Their conversation was cut short when Rogers was called away on a mission, but Wilson told him to visit him at the DVA one day. Steve Rogers kept his word and after a meeting with sufferers of PTSD in which he helped a woman who was suffering from visions of IEDs in the roads, Wilson met with Rogers who complimented him on his speech. Wilson told Rogers about his time at war and how he had lost his friend Riley during a battle but had found a new purpose with helping Veterans adapt to being back home. Rogers told Wilson that he was struggling with the idea of what to do with himself if he was not a soldier, but Wilson assured him that he could do whatever he wanted to do. Helping the Fugitives "Everyone we know is trying to kill us." "Not everyone." ―Natasha Romanoff and Sam Wilson While on the run from undercover members of HYDRA within S.H.I.E.L.D., Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff sought refuge with Wilson, which he offered them without a second thought. While at his home, Wilson made the pair breakfast and allowed them to use his shower. When Wilson learned of the details of Rogers' and Romanoff's predicament and offered his assistance, revealing to them that he was part of a military project that tested a new form of winged jetpacks. After retrieving his wings from Fort Meade, Wilson traveled with Rogers and Romanoff to interrogate HYDRA sleeper agent Jasper Sitwell. Wilson called Sitwell on the phone and threatened to have him shot if he did not to exactly as instructed, he ordered him to go to the roof of a nearby building where he was questioned by Rogers and Romanoff. When Romanoff resorted to kicking Sitwell off a building, Wilson flew in and caught him and brought him back to the top of the building. This fall scared Sitwell so much he revealed HYDRA's plan to Rogers, Romanoff and Wilson. Encounter with The Winter Soldier :"Go, I got this!"'' :―Sam Wilson to Steve Rogers ,while battling with Winter Soldier's men. : Afterwards the team took Sitwell in their car and drove towards the Triskelion, where they planned to use Sitwell's clearance to gain access and shut down Project Insight. However they were ambushed by the Winter Soldier. Sitwell was killed but the team managed to escape the car and a fight erupted in the streets. Wilson used gave the Rogers and Romanoff cover with a machine gun and fought off the HYDRA assassins. Eventually Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson were taken into by some of HYDRA's infiltrators within S.H.I.E.L.D. . They were rescued by a disguised Maria Hill, who brought them to a secret facility where S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury was recuperating from an assassinationattempt. Together they worked out a plan to get aboard the Project InsightHelicarriers and reprogramme them to target each other. Wilson later talked with Steve Rogers about what they should do if they encounter the Winter Soldieragain, Wilson telling him he was the kind of guy you have to stop rather than save. Battle at the Triskelion :"Cap, how do we know the good guys from the bad guys?" '' "If they're shooting at you they're bad." :―Falcon and Captain America Wilson, Rogers and Hill broke into the Triskelion and took over the control room. Once there Rogers informed every S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent of HYDRA infiltration of their organisation and Alexander Pierce's true plans for Project Insight, Rogers urged them to stand against the enemy, when he was finished Wilson jokingly asked if he had practised the speech or simply made it up as he went along. With the Project Insight Helicarriers being launched, Wilson helped Rogers install three special chips that would take away HYDRA's control over the Project Insight Helicarriers. Wilson used his flight suit to battle a Quinjet controlled by HYDRA. When a hole was blown into the side of a Helicarrier, Wilson was able to get aboard and install one of the microchips. Later, Wilson saved Rogers from a deadly fall and carried him to the third Helicarrier; however they were immediately attacked by the Winter Soldier who damaged Wilson's flight suit before kicking him off the Helicarrier, forcing him to skydive down to the Triskelion, pulling his parachute just in time. Wilson encountered and attacked Brock Rumlow inside the Triskelion as Rumlow was making his way to attack Black Widow and Nick Fury. The two soldiers fought each other in hand to hand combat. Although Rumlow managed to gain the upper hand during the fight, using dirty fighting trick such as headbuts to get the advantage, their battle was cut short when a Helicarrier crashed into the Triskelion. Rumlow was crushed by debris and Wilson was forced to jump from the 41st floor of the building where he was picked up by a S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicopter piloted by Fury and Romanoff. Steve Rogers was found unconscious near the ruins of the Triskelion and hospitalized after his fight with the Winter Soldier had left him almost beaten to death and with a gunshot wound in the stomach. Wilson stayed beside his bed until he recovered and played the music he had previously recommended to him. When Rogers awakened, the first words he said to Wilson were "On your left" causing Wilson to smile with amusement. Starting the Search for Bucky Barnes :"You're going after him." '' "You don't have to come with me." "I know. When do we start?" :―Sam Wilson and Steve Rogers starting their search. At the fake gravesite for Nick Fury, Wilson was offered by Fury to join him on his mission to exterminate HYDRA. Wilson refused, stating that he was not a spy. They said their goodbyes and Natasha Romanoff gave Rogers the Winter Soldier's file. Wilson agreed to help Rogers in his search for Barnes. During their search, Rogers was called back in to rejoin the Avengers, leaving Wilson to hunt for Barnes on his own. Appearnce in Avengers: Age of Ultron Avengers Party :"Avenging is your world... and your world is crazy." :―Sam Wilson to Steve Rogers Wilson was invited to a party at Avengers Tower to celebrate the successful battleagainst HYDRA which led to the capture of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. Wilson and Steve Rogers spoke about the battle; Wilson jokingly wanted to know why he had not been invited to assist in the battle as he had been helping Rogers in the search for Bucky Barnes, but he still assured Rogers that he was not massively interested in joining the Avengers at that point. New Avengers :"Avengers A..." :―Captain America After the Avengers successfully defeated Ultron, Wilson was recruited into the new Avengers roster along with Vision, James Rhodes and Wanda Maximoff. Wilson arrived at the New Avengers Facility with his new mechanical wings. The new Avengers began their training under the leadership of Captain America and Black Widow. Powers and Abilites Powers EXO-7 Falcon: *'Mechanical Wings:' The EXO-7 can form mechanical wings used to aid in flight and for offensive and defensive purposes. Since the wings are bulletproof and flexible, they can form shields to block oncoming attacks. The wings are retractable and bendable, which allows them to also be used as blunt tools for melee combat. *'Flight:' Using his specialized winged jetpack, Sam Wilson is able to fly faster than the speed of a jet, but with an enhanced degree of maneuverability and agility similar to that of an actual falcon. He was able to avoid automatic fire from an Insight Quinjet and the shots of the Insight Helicarriers' main weaponry. For safety reasons, the EXO-7 has a built-in parachute, in case it malfunctions or is severely damaged. *'Enhanced Strength:' The EXO-7 can enhance the physical strength of Sam Wilson. While designed for one person, the EXO-7 is capable of handling the weight of at least two full grown men for rescue operations. Sam's strength is also amplified by the wings and flight, allowing him to send opponents flying several feet or strike them with the force of a moving vehicle. The EXO-7 does this through the increase of force generated by physical strikes and impacts through increased momentum and acceleration. Without flight power or the extension of the wings, Sam's strength is not enhanced. *'Enhanced Vision:' The EXO-7's goggles allow Wilson to view in multiple spectrums and see objects that are either far away or too small to see for the naked eye. *'Enhanced Durability:' Abilites *'Expert Acrobat:' In order to withstand the equilibrium shifting caused by flight, Wilson is an expert acrobat. Many times during his battle with HYDRA, Wilson had to couple his acrobatic skills with his flight maneuvers to avoid being shot from the sky. *'Expert Marksman:' Wilson is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting, as he has shown with his retractable sidearms and expertise with U.S. military firearms. *'Expert Martial Artist:' As a former member of the United States Armed Forces, Wilson is highly trained and skilled in hand to hand combat. Wilson's fighting style include a combination of firearm improvisation, flight maneuvers such as swooping and aerial grappling, and modern army combatives. Wilson's modern army combatives derive elements from Muay Thai, American Boxing, and Taekwondo. He was able to subdue HYDRA operatives and hold his own against STRIKE leader Brock Rumlow, though he was unable to defeat him. *'Expert Tactician:' Wilson has shown capabilities in planing special operations, as he was able to help Captain America and his team strategize the plan to destroy the Insight Helicarriers and unmask HYDRA. He was able to react and respond to Ant-Man's unprecedented appearance and was able to perfectly counter his unique attacks after only viewing them momentarily. *'Master Pilot:' Wilson displays the utmost skill when flying with his EXO wings; he can perform many advanced and complicated maneuvers while in midair. Equipment :*'EXO-7 Falcon:' Prototype jet-pack with wings that enables the user to fly. The wings can also be used as defensive and offensive weapons, as they are highly flexible and bulletproof. :*'Steyr SPP': Falcon carries two of these machine pistols in the holsters of his EXO-7 suit. He uses them to great effect during the assault on the Helicarrier. Relationships Allies *Riley † - Wingman *Avengers - Teammates **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Partner, Friend and Leader **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Friend **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Vision **James Rhodes/War Machine *Nick Fury *Maria Hill Enemies *HYDRA **Jasper Sitwell † **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier **Brock Rumlow *Khalid Khandil Video Game Only *R.A.I.D. **Sinthea Schmidt/Sin **Tony Masters/Taskmaster **Lancaster Sneed/Shockwave *Serpent Society **Klaus Voorhees/King Cobra **Gordon Fraley/Puff Adder **Rachel Leighton/Diamondback *U.L.T.I.M.A.T.U.M. Trivia *In the comics, Sam Wilson is a Harlem native who moved to California and became a drug dealer, though this fact was revealed to be a collection of false memories planted by Red Skull. His plane crashed, and he was genetically altered with the ability to speak telepathically with birds. He is also the uncle of Jim Wilson, who appeared in The Incredible Hulk. Sam eventually took over as the new Captain America. *Falcon's suit in the film is more similar to the suit of his Ultimate comics variant than that of his Mainstream Universe version. *Falcon was the first African American superhero in mainstream comics. Gallery Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Gunmen Category:Retired Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Martial Artists Category:Disney Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Right-Hand Category:Global Protection Category:Avengers Members Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Normal Badass Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Defenders Category:Protectors Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti Nazis Category:Anti-Communists Category:Good Vs. Good